ChanBaek Story (PWP)
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Hanya sekedar short sex story ChanBaek yang (diusahakan) diupdate khusus maljum tapi tetap sesuai mood. GS or Yaoi? Suka-suka... Sorry for typo.
1. 1

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah istrinya yang tengah serius dengan novel ditangannya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengambil novel dari tangan sang istri kemudian mengelus pipinya.

"Sayang, aku mau susu."

...

Bibir Chanyeol tidak henti menghisap puting sang istri sejak dirinya melepas setiap kain yang melekat pada tubuh sang istri. Tangannya bermain dibawah sana, membelai kewanitaan Baekhyun yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus.

Tiga jarinya perlahan masuk.

"Pelan-pelan Chan."

Masih dngan menjepit puting Baekhyun diantara celah bibirnya, Chanyeol mengangguk.

Setelah puas, Chanyeol menjilat puting Baekhyun yang terlihat basah. Menghisap dan memberi tanda pada pipi payudara sang istri sebelum dirinya berfokus pada kewanitaan Baekhyun yang telah lembab.

Jilatnya terjulur menjilat daerah lembab tersebut. Membuat tubuh mungil tercintanya bergetar nikmat. Melesakkan lidahnya agar masuk kedalam lubang sempit sang istri. Menggerakkannya keluar-masuk. Kemudian mengulum 'kacang polong' yang telah menegang disana.

"Chan _uhh_ mau permen~"

Mengerti dengan ucapan sang istri, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun kemudian membiarkan sang istri menguasai tubuhnya. Celana piyama dan boxernya telah dilempar asal oleh sang istri. Dan kini penis tegangnya telah terlihat jelas oleh mata sipit kesukaannya itu.

Baekhyun menatap senang kearah 'permen' kesukaannya. Tangannya menggenggam 'permen' tersebut kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya. Menghirup aromanya kemudian menjilat pelan dari pangkal hingga keujungnya.

" _Sshh_ Baek..."

" _Eum_ ~ _yummy!"_

Setelahnya, Baekhyun memasukkan 'permen' tersebut kedalam mulutnya. Mengemutnya, menghisapnya, menjilatnya dan menggesekkan gigirnya disana. Ujung lidahnya juga ikut bermain, menyelusuri urat-urat pada 'permen' kesukaannya itu.

Sampai ujung lidahnya itu menemukan ujung dari urat tersebut. Bibirnya kembali mengulum ujung 'permen' tersebut. Mengorek lubang yang berada disana dengan ujung lidahnya. Dan mengalirkan air liurnya disana.

"Chan, gatal~"

Baekhyun mengambil tangan sang suami, membawanya pada kewanitaannya. Kakinya terbuka lebar, menunjukkan bagian yang 'gatal' kepada sang suami. Menggesekkan ujung jari telunjuk Chanyeol pada lubang kewanitaannya – bagian gatalnya.

Sebuah seringai ditunjukkan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu membalikkan tubuh sang istri kemudian menindihnya.

Dengan menggunakan tangannya, Chanyeol memegang 'permen' kesukaan Baekhyun, menggesekkan 'permen' tersebut di bagian 'gatal' Baekhyun.

Perlahan, Chanyeol memasukkan batang penisnya kedalam lubang kewanitaan Baekhyun. Setelah merasa seluruh batangnya telah masuk, Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya – mengeluar masukkan penisnya.

" _Aahh_ Chanyeol~"

Kedua kaki Baekhyun melingkar pada pinggang Chanyeol. Membantu sang suami mendorong miliknya semakin dalam. Pinggul wanita mungil itu ikut bergoyang – berlainan arah dengan gerakan Chanyeol.

Tangannya memegang kepala Chanyeol. Membawa bibir Chanyeol agar melumat bibirnya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain membawa tangan sang suami agar meremas payudaranya.

Chanyeol mengikuti keinginan sang istri. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya diatas bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka. Menjilatinya, mengulumnya, dan melesakkan lidahnya disana. Tidak mempedulikan air liur mereka yang tercampur dan mengalir hingga membasahi sprei ranjang mereka.

Tangannya juga menjalankan tugas untuk memuaskan sang istri. Ia meremas payudara bulat Baekhyun. Memelintir, menekan, menarik puting kemerahannya yang sudah mengeras.

Gerakan pada pinggulnya semakin cepat dan keras ketika merasakan penisnya semakin kaku dan berkedut.

Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan mereka dan melepaskan remasannya pada payudara Baekhyun. Ia menopang tubuhnya, memandang wajah cantik sang istri. Bagaimana mata sipit itu berusaha terbuka dga segala kenikmatan yang dirasakannya dan juga bibir tipis yang membengkak itu terbuka mengeluarkan desahan-desahan lembutnya.

Ketika puncak kenikmatan telah mereka dapatkan, Chanyeol menghentakkan pinggulnya keras membuat ujung penisnya yang mengeluarkan sperma tertanam dalam pada rahim Baekhyun. Sedangkan si istri melengkungkan tubuhnya seksi.

Chanyeol mencium dada dan leher Baekhyun dengan lembut. Menikmati kelembutan tubuh sang istri menggunakan bibirnya. Semakin keatas, bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir sang istri. Mengecupnya dan memberikan lumatan pelan disana.

" _Saranghae_."

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia. Ia membelai lembut rambut Chanyeol hingga rahang tegas suaminya itu. Mengecup pipi sang suami. Ia membawa kepala Chanyeol agar tertidur diatas dadanya, tangannya mengusap kepala Chanyeol – memainkan rambutnya.

" _Nado saranghae_."

...

...

 _A/N: selamat malam jumat! Ff ini akan berlanjut dengan cerita yang lain, jadi gak saling berhubungan. Entah itu GS lagi atau Yaoi. Tapi... Sesuai mood ya wkwkwk._

 _Mind to review? Thank you~_


	2. 2

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan pada sekertarisnya ketika ia keluar dari ruangannya. Ia langsung menuju tempat kerja para karyawan divisinya dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari karyawan bertubuh mungil.

Dan ketika melihat lelaki bernama Baekhyun itu tengah berada dimesin fotocopy, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Ia langsung mendekati lelaki itu.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun kearah tangga darurat kantor mereka, beruntung saat ini jam istirahat, jadi tidak ada yang melihat dirinya membawa lelaki itu. Ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Baekhyun, tidak membiarkan lelaki mungil itu berbicara. Tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun, melesakkan lidahnya dan menjelajah dalam mulut Baekhyun. Tangannya memeluk tubuh mungil itu agar menempel pada tubuhnya, ia meremas pantat Baekhyun.

Lumatannya semakin intens ketika lelaki mungil itu mulai membalas. Tangannya dengan cepat membuka kemeja yang dikenakan Baekhyun diikuti dengan membuka celana si mungil. Chanyeol melepas pagutannya, dan memindahkannya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

" _Aahh_ ~"

Dengan mulut masih mengulum kulit leher dan bahu Baekhyun, Chanyeol menurunkan _zipper_ celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya. Ia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga dada lelaki mungil itu menempel pada tembok. Penisnya ia gesekkan pada belahan pantat Baekhyun dan tangannya menampar pipi pantat Baekhyun.

"Cepatlah, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia mencium pipi Baekhyun gemas kemudian mendorong penisnya memasuki lubang Baekhyun. Pinggulnya langsung bergerak menggenjot tubuh Baekhyun sesaat penisnya telah masuk sepenuhnya dalam lubang Baekhyun.

Tangannya memegang pinggang Baekhyun, dan semakin menusuk kasar penisnya mengenai titik terdalam Baekhyun. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun ketika lelaki itu menoleh kebelakang – menahan desahan Baekhyun agar tidak terdengar orang lain. Genggamannya berpindah pada penis mungil Baekhyun, mengocok penis itu dan mengurutnya perlahan.

Genjotannya pada lubang Baekhyun tidak berkurang sedikitpun, melainkan semakin kuat dan kasar. Chanyeol tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun bernafas sedetikpun.

Leher Baekhyun kembali menjadi tempat berhenti bibirnya, membuat tanda-tanda merah disana semakin banyak. Bahkan tanda yang mulai memudar semakin Chanyeol perjelas karena ia kembali menghisap bagian itu. Kaki Baekhyun sedikit ia naikkan, membuat lelaki mungil itu seperti seekor anjing yang sedang buang air. Dengan posisi tersebut, membuat ujung penisnya menyentuh titik lain dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol~ _aahh_."

" _Shit_ Baekhyun kau semakin sempit!"

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun bersandar pada tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Tangan si tinggi melingkar posesif pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Sedangkan bibir Chanyeol tidak berhenti mengecup tiap inchi tubuh atas Baekhyun.

Hentakkannya semakin kuat ketika ia merasakan penisnya berkedut-kedut. Tangannya kembali menggenggam penia Baekhyun dan memberikan remasan pelan. Membantu lelaki itu mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

Lalu ketika keduanya sampai pada puncak kenikmatannya, Chanyeol menembakkan spermanya kedalam tubuh Baekhyun dan membiarkan sperma Baekhyun mengotori tembok didepannya. Chanyeol melepaskan penyatuan mereka dan mengeluarkan _tissue_ basah yang telah disiapkannya. Membersihkan penisnya serta penis dan lubang Baekhyun. Setelahnya ia membantu lelaki mungil itu berpakaian.

Sadar dengan Baekhyun yang lemas, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil itu kedalam gendongannya. Matanya menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya diatas bahunya dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Baek?" tidak ada jawaban. "Sayang?" mata sipit itu terbuka dan memandangnya sayu. "Kau makan diruanganku ya."

Si mungil mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukkannya pada leher Chanyeol, kembali menyandarkan kepalanya diatas bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka pintu tangga darurat, menatap sekeliling berharap tidak ada yang melihat mereka. Setelah itu ia langsung berlari dengan Baekhyun dalam gendongannya masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Sesampainya diruangannya, Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun pada sofa dan mengecup kening lelaki mungil yang tengah memeluk bantal sofa dan tidur meringkuk disana. Ia memesan beberapa makanan –karena dirinya dan Baekhyun belum makan siang.

..

 _Ditempat lain_

Jongin memakan _snack_ yang berada digenggamannya dengan mata yang tidak lepas menatap layar di depannya. Ia tertawa keras ketika melihat bosnya yang membawa tubuh Baekhyun dalam gendongannya dan meninggalkan tangga darurat.

"Sialan, mereka tidak sadar kalau disana ada _cctv_ apa?"

.

.

.

 _Selamat maljum *bow_


	3. 3

Seharusnya saat ini Baekhyun mengikuti jam pelajaran tambahan, namun sosok guru bertubuh tinggi itu mengharuskan dirinya absen sementara untuk pelajaran tambahan itu. Pelajaran tambahan yang diharuskan untuk siswa tingkat akhir yang akan menghadapi ujian. Pelajaran tambahan yang akan berlangsung hingga pukul 9 malam nanti.

Dan Baekhyun harus rela absen. Absen karena guru tinggi itu. Guru yang telah menjadi _partner_ nya dia sekolah.

 _PLAK_

" _Aahh s-saem!_ "

Tubuh Baekhyun yang membungkuk bergetar ketika tangan kasar dan lebar gurunya itu menampar pipi pantatnya yang polos tanpa tertutup apapun. Ia meninggikan pantatnya, membuat pekerjaan sang guru menjadi mudah.

Baekhyun kembali bergetar kala jari sang guru menerobos lubang berkerutnya. Menggaruk dinding lubangnya, menekan titik terdalamnya. Penis mungilnya bergoyang mengikuti gerakan kasar jari sang guru yang bergerak itu. Sedang cairan _precum_ miliknya telah menetes mengotori meja kerja sang guru.

Air liurnya menggenang, keluar dari mulutnya dan Baekhyun membiarkan pipinya basah oleh air liurnya sendiri. Tangannya yang berada diatas meja tergepal kuat.

Sang guru menambahkan satu jari, kini kedua jari panjang dan kasarnya itu bekerja sama melebarkan lubang sempit Baekhyun. Desisan terdengar dari bibir guru itu.

"Sial lubang jalangmu ini, Baek. Dia menghisap kuat jariku!"

Satu tamparan di pipi pantatnya membuat Baekhyun kembali mendesah keras. Kepalanya pening mendengar kata-kata sang guru yang membuat dirinya semakin terangsang.

" _Akh saem!"_

Pekik Baekhyun ketika sebuah benda basah menyentuh kulitnya. Ia menoleh kecil dan kembali mendesah melihat sang guru yang masih mengorek lubangnya dengan lidah yang terjulur membasahi pipi pantatnya. Bahkan Baekhyun dapat merasakan kulit pantatnya yang dihisap kuat sang guru. Ia yakin itu akan membuat tanda disana.

Jari sang guru yang memenuhi dirinya akhirnya keluar, Baekhyun mendesah lega. Namun tidak butuh waktu lama, lubangnya _malah_ diisi benda yang lebih besar.

Kepalanya Baekhyun hempaskan diatas meja. Bibirnya mengeluarkan lolongan nikmat ketika benda itu menyentuh titik kenikmatannya telak.

" _Ahh s-saem,_ kenapa _hhh_ semakin besar? _Uuhh~"_

Sang guru tersenyum puas dan menghentakkan pinggulnya satu-satu. "Tentu, kau suka?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemas. "Sangat _aahh_ ~"

Hentakkan satu-satu sang guru berubah menjadi hentakkan cepat dan kuat. Sang guru menarik tubuh Baekhyun, membuat tubuhnya lebih tegak dan tetap menghentakkan penisnya didalam lubang Baekhyun.

Bibir sang guru mencumbu kulit leher Baekhyun. Menghisap dan menjilat dengan lidah basahnya. Tangannya mengocok penis mungil Baekhyun–yang bahkan hanya setengah genggaman tangannya.

Gerakannya dibawah sana semakin kuat dan menuntut. Bibirnya mengeluarkan geraman tertahan, merasakan penisnya berkedut dan semakin membengkak didalam sana. Semakin cepat, semakin kuat hingga penisnya melepaskan hasratnya.

Diikuti oleh penis Baekhyun didalam genggamannya.

Sang guru mengeluarkan penisnya. Membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dam membawa si mungil kedalam pagutannya. Ia memegang penisnya dan penis Baekhyun, menggesekkan kedua batang itu membiarkan cairan kenikmatan mereka bercampur.

Bibirnya menekan dan melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan pasti. Tangannya berada diatas bokong Baekhyun, mengangkat lelaki mungil itu agar berada dalam gendongannya. Tubuh keduanya saling bergesekkan, membuat puting keduanya yang menegang bertemu.

Baru sana ia mengarahkan penisnya agar kembali masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun, sebuah suara mengintrupsi gerakannya.

"Jadi pelajaran tambahanmu disini, Byun Baekhyun?"

Suara yang tak asing. Choi Siwon, si kepala sekolah tampan.

Baekhyun diturunkan dari gendongan sang guru. Tubuh mungilnya ia sembunyikan dibelakang tubuh tinggi gurunya itu. Meremas tangan sang guru.

"S-siwon _sajangnim_. Ini-"

Ucapan sang guru terputus ketika sang kepala sekolah mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh dirinya agar diam.

"Lanjutkan saja pelajaran tambahan kalian. Tapi biarkan aku ikut," si kepala sekolah tersenyum miring dan menatap kedua orang yang tengah telanjang bulat didepannya. Ia melangkah maju mendekat. "Bagaimana Byun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol- _ssi_?"

Mata bulat sang guru melirik lelaki mungil disampingnya. Meminta jawaban darinya. Dan ketika melihat senyuman dan mata berbinar serta anggukan si mungil, Chanyeol akhirnya menyetujui ucapan si kepala sekolah.

.

.

 _Selamat maljum~_


	4. 4

Chanyeol sesekali menoleh, memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sedang tangannya mengarahkan penisnya memasuki lubang hangat Baekhyun, wanita yang telah menjadi kekasihnya dua bulan ini. Rok sekolah wanita itu telah tersingkap, sedang penis Besar Chanyeol menyelinap dari pinggir celana dalam yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

Keadaan kereta saat ini sangat sesak. Bahkan untuk bergerak satu sentipun sangat sulit. Dan dua pasangan mesum itu memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut untuk menyalurkan hasrat mereka. Dengan tubuh yang saling menempel dan tas lebar yang dibawa Chanyeol menutupi tubuh keduanya, tanpa merasa malu Chanyeol menuntun penisnya keluar dan memasuki lubang hangat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sebisa mungkin membiasakan ekspresi wajahnya, apalagi ketika penis Chanyeol mendorong masuk. Wanita cantik itu sedikit melebarkan kakinya, membantu penis Chanyeol semakin mudah memasukinya. Bibir tipisnya bagian bawah ia gigit, menahan desahan-desahan yang akan keluar ketika Chanyeol menggerakkan penisnya pelan. Baekhyun ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan, berusaha agar penis Chanyeol bergerak lebih cepat – tidak seperti siput.

Chanyeol memegang kedua sisi pinggang Baekhyun, lelaki itu menatap kearah lain bersikap biasa saja sedangkan dalam hati menggeram karena sempitnya ruang yang mereka milikki – dan sembunyi-sembunyi – membuat gerakannya sangat terbatas. Dirinya ingin menggeram, menusuk cepat lubang Baekhyun dan segera mendapatkan puncak kenikmatan mereka. Namun yang dapat dilakukannya hanya bergerak pelan – sangat pelan tanpa harus membiat orang-orang disekeliling mereka curiga.

Tangannya merambat pelan, menangkup payudara Baekhyun kemudian memberikan satu remasan kuat disana.

" _Amhh_!"

Dengan idiotnya, Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang menoleh dengan mata mendelik padanya. Pinggulnya msih bergerak sangat pelan, bergesekkan dengan dinding vagina Baekhyun yang meremas kuat penisnya.

Chanyeol mempercepat setengah dari gerakannya, menusuk-nusuk titik terdalam Baekhyun dan tertawa setan dalam hati melihat Baekhyun yang tersiksa didepannya ini. Ia kembali menatap sekeliling, yang berada dipandangannya masih sama yaitu orang-orang yang hanya menaa lurus dengan wajah lelah mereka. Oleh karena itu, Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya untuk kembali menangkup payudara Baekhyun. Menekan putingnya dan meremasnya. Chanyeol dapat merasakan Baekhyun yang berkeringat parah dan meremas pahanya.

Ketika penisnya berkedut – bersiap menembakkan spermanya, Chanyeol hanmrus menggeram kesal. Pasalnya kereta berhenti disalah satu stasiun yang dilewati. Dan berhubung mereka berdiri didekat pintu, mereka harus melepaskan penyatuan mereka dan memberikan jalan bagi orang yang ingin turun maupun naik.

Baekhyun terkekeh dan memeluk lengan kekasihnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang berusaha menutupi penisnya dengan tas dan memasukkan penisnya yang masih menegang kedalam celana. Wanita cantik itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan berjinjit untuk berbisik. "Tunggu sebentar sayang, tinggal dua stasiun lagi," tangan wanita itu menuntun telapak tangan Chanyeol agar bertengger pada bokong semoknya. "Selama perjalanan kau boleh memainkan ini _kok_."

Si lelaki menatap wanitanya dengan seringai lebar. Tangan nakalnya mulai meremas pipi bokong Baekhyun, menyelipkan jemarinya, dan menggoda dua lubang yang berdekatan disana. Matanya menatap sang kekasih yang menahan desahan dengan mengigit bibirnya, mata mereka saling bertatapan. Chanyeol senang. Senang dengan hiburan dua stasiun kedepannya nanti.

Jadi Chanyeol menempelkan selangkangannya, menggesekkan penisnya dengan tangan yang berpindah pada vagina gemuk Baekhyun. Membelai, meremas dan memainkan rambut halus disana.

Sedangkan celananya mulai basah dengan precum yang dikeluarkannya dan tangannya ikut basah karena Baekhyun yang _orgasme_ disana.

.

.

 _Selamat maljum terakhir sebelum hiatus puasa. Bye. See you! Sorry for typo._

Ps. Maaf telat. Baru inget kalo maljum wkwk


	5. 5

Mata bulat Chanyeol tetap berfokus pada materi yang dijelaskan guru Kang didepan kelas, sedang tangannya asik menggerakkan benda bergetar berbentuk balon lonjong kecil didalam kewanitaan teman sebangkunya. Si mungil dan cerewet Byun Baekhyun.

Matanya melirik wanita disampingnya yang tengah mengigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas pena digenggamannya kuat. Chanyeol menekan benda tersebut semakin dalam mengenai titik kenikmatan sang wanita. Ia menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ketika mendengar pekikkan tertahan wanita tersebut.

Chanyeol meletakkan penanya, menggunakan satu tangannya yang lain untuk meremas kedua payudara Baekhyun secara bergantian. Remasan kuat ia berikan. Dan semakin tersenyum senang kala wanita tersebut menatap dirinya tajam namun penuh mohon.

Maniknya kembali berfokus pada materi didepan sana. Tangannya melepaskan rematan dipayudara Baekhyun, namun ia menambahkan botol _tip-ex_ panjang miliknya bergabung dengan benda bergetar tersebut. Menarik keluar kemudian menghujamkan kuat-kuat kedalam liang sang wanita. Tangannya yang menganggur ia bawa pada gundukkan diselangkangannya, mengusap-usapnya perlahan.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan remasan pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Kerjakan soal halaman 276 nomor 2, 3 dan 5."

Setelah mendengarkan perkataan sang guru, Chanyeol membuka halaman yang diperintahkan. Ia menatap gurunya yang tengah duduk dibalik meja guru dengan mata yang berfokus pada buku dihadapannya. Seringai Chanyeol kembali muncul.

Lelaki tinggi itu melepaskan benda bergetar dan _tip-ex_ dari kewanitaan Baekhyun dan menggantikannya dengan keempat jarinya. Ia menggerakkan keempat jarinya dengan brutal, ujung jarinya menggesekkan titik kenikmatan Baekhyun dan menggenakan jempolnya untuk menekan _klitoris_ wanita tersebut. Ia tersenyum ketika Baekhyun yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pasrah dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar.

Ketika tubuh Baekhyun bergetar dan mengeluarkan air kenikmatannya bagai air mancur, Chanyeol melepaskan jemarinya dan kembali memasukkan bola lonjong yang sempat dicabutnya kedalam lubang vagina Baekhyun. "Jangan dikeluarkan hingga jam pulang nanti. Mengerti?"

Baekhhyun mengangguk lemah. Ia merasakan tangannya yang dibawa Chanyeol pada tonjolan besar. Matanya melirik dan mendapati tangannya telah berada didatas selangkangan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum lemah dan menggerakkan tangannya meremas penis Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap gurunya yang tertidur dimeja guru depan kelas. Ia tersenyum kemudian menatap menggoda kearah Chanyeol. Dengan telaten, ia membuka _zipper_ celana Chanyeol kemudian mengeluarkan penis teman sebangkunya itu. Baekhyun merendahkan tubuhnya, mencapai penis besar Chanyeol dengan menggunakan mulutnya. Memasukkan penis besar tersebut kedalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya dengan nikmat.

Gigi-gigi rapinya ikut bermain menggoda batang penis yang menegang tersebut. Sedang Chanyeol yang tengah _keenakkan_ ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya, melesakkan ujung penisnya hingga mengenai pangkal tenggorokan Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga menggenggam rambut panjang Baekhyun, agar rambut panjang Baekhyun tidak menghalangi 'pekerjaannya'.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun menggelitiki dua bola kembar Chanyeol. Meremas-remas bola tersebut, sesekali jika menekan dan menariknya gemas. Ketika Chanyeol melesakkan penisnya dalam dan mengeluarkan _sperma_ , Baekhyun menggoyangkan bola kembar tersebut.

Setelah menelah habis cairan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian menyambut ciuman basah dari Chanyeol. Sebisa mungkin mereka meredakan suara kecipak akibat ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol memberikan sentuhan akhir pada dada bulat Baekhyun dengan meremas dan mencium pucuk dadanya. Kemudian membantu wanita itu untuk kembali memakai celana dalamnya dan merapikan rambutnya. Ia tersenyum kecil kearah Baekhyun yang langsung menaruh kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya. Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun lembut kemudian mencium pelipis wanita tersebut.

Setelah memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru Kang, sebuat kertas yang diremas hingga berbentuk bola terlempar kearah mejanya. Ia mengambil bola kertas tersebut kemudian menatap kearah samping, dimana Jongin dan Sehun yang menyeringai kearahnya.

' _Hei bro, boleh kami ikut merasakan mulut Baekhyun?'_

Chanyeol menunjukkan seringainya kearah dua lelaki tersebut. Kemudian menunjukkan jari tengahnya dan melempar balik bola kertas tersebut.

"Dalam mimpimu, sialan."

.

 _Selamat malam jumat_ ~


	6. 6

" _Ah ah ah_!"

Desahan putus-putus Baekhyun terdengar nyaring di toilet sepi yang berada di salah satu kampus ternama di kotanya. Ia menoleh kebelakang, menatap seorang lelaki yang saat ini tengah mengocok penisnya.

"C-chan..."

"Hm?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, menahan desahan yang memaksa untuk segera di keluarkannya. Tempo kocokkan pada penisnya semakin cepat, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat saat kedua kakinya bergetar. Tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi. Sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, menahan tubuhnya yang akan terjatuh.

"Jangan lemah, Baekhyun."

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. Tubuhnya menggeliat, merasakan kenikmatan yang berlebihan untuknya. Kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk kini bersandar pada pundak lelaki di belakangnya. Dadanya membusung kedepan dengan tubuh yang melikuk-likuk ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Chanyeol!"

Teriakannya disertai dengan spermanya yang memuncrat pada kloset di depannya. Dada Baekhyun naik-turun, tubuhnya melemas dalam pelukan lelaki tinggi dibelakangnya. Namun belum sampai Baekhyun dapat mengatur nafasnya, dirinya merasakan benda panjang dan keras yang menggesek bokongnya. Manik sipit Baekhyun terpejam, menikmati gesekan benda tersebut.

" _Mmhh_ ~"

Baekhyun menggoyangkan bokongnya, ikut menggesekkan penis yang menempel pada belahan bokongnya. Mulutnya terbuka, mengeluarkan desahan putus-putusnya disertai dengan senyuman kenikmatan di bibirnya. Tanggannya menggapai tangan Chanyeol dan meremasnya kuat.

"Cepat _aahh_ Chanyeollie~"

Usai kalimat tersebut keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung melesakkan penisnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun dengan cepat. Dan tanpa menunggu lelaki yang lebih mungil itu siap, Chanyeol memegang pinggul Baekhyun lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya ke depan dan ke belakang. Membiarkan batang penisnya bergesekkan dengan dinding lubang Baekhyun yang mengerat.

" _Ah ah ah_ C-chan..."

Tidak ingin Baekhyun terlalu berisik, Chanyeol memasukkan kedua jarinya kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Menyuruh lelaki itu untuk mengemut kedua jarinya. Walaupun desahan Baekhyun tereda karena kedua jarinya, namun gumaman kenikmatan Baekhyun masih dapat di dengar dengan jelas. Tidak mau mencari masalah, Chanyeol semakin mempercepat tempo genjotannya pada lubang Baekhyun. Satu tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk menggenggam dan mengurut penis mungil Baekhyun.

" _Mmhh_!"

Mata Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terpejam langsung membola ketika merasakan ujung batang penis Chanyeol mengenai titik kenikmatannya. Karena titik terlemahnya telah di serang, Baekhyun sudah tidak dapat lagi menopang dirinya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang bertopang pada kloset. Giginya menggigit jari Chanyeol yang berada di dalam mulutnya, karena tempo gerakan lelaki itu tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Bahkan semakin cepat karena tubuhnya mulai terdesak hingga dinding.

Dengan tubuh yang masih terhentak, kedua kaki Baekhyun bergetar karena merasakan puncak kenikmatan akan segara dia dapatkan. Bersamaan dengan itu, tusukan Chanyeol yang cepat berubah menjadi tusukan yang keras namun pelan. Dan satu tusukan dari Chanyeol yang terakhir membuat keduanya mengeluarkan suara yang berbeda. Baekhyun dengan jeritan nikmatnya daan Chanyeol dengan geraman kasarnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, sperma Baekhyun kembali memuncrat pada kloset dan Chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

.

.

Chanyeol menaikan zipper celananya lalu melihat Baekhyun yang masih terlihat kacau duduk lesu diatas kloset. Ia menarik leher Baekhyun dan membawa lelaki itu kedalam pagutan hangatnya. Sebelum dirinya menjauhka wajah mereka, Chanyeol menjilat bibir Baekhyun kemudian membuka pintu bilik toilet.

"Ini hukuman karena kau tidak memberikanku nilai A."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Baekhyun mendengus dengan kekehan. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai nakal dan tatapan yang nakal pula kearah Chanyeol. "Kau salah memberikan hukuman, Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan pernah memberikanmu nilai A."

 _._

 _._

 _oOo_

 _._

 _._

 _Yash berjumpa lagi di malam jumat~_


	7. 7

"Ya Tuhan!" Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut saat Baekhyun, teman kamar sebelahnya menghadang jalannya menuju kamarnya. Yang membuatnya semakin terkejut dengan mata yang terbuka lebar adalah, Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran dengan tiga kancing teratas yang terbuka.

Membuat musim dinginnya menjadi panas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baek?!" Chanyeol mencoba mendorong tubuh Baekhyun agar menghindar dari hadapannya. Namun lelaki mungil itu menggeleng kuat dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar, membuat kuda-kuda bertahan.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk sebelum mengabulkan keinginanku."

Helaan nafas Chanyeol terdengar. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, takut-takut ada teman _kost_ nya yang lain melihat penampilan _sexy_ Baekhyun. Dia tidak ingin hal tersebut terjadi!

"Apa?"

Seringai muncul di bibir Baekhyun. "Hamili aku~"

Rahang Chanyeol jatuh kebawah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Yang benar saja! Keduanya sama-sama seorang laki-laki, dan Baekhyun memintanya untuk menghamilinya!

Mata bulat Chanyeol terpejam sesaat sebelum menatap Baekhyun dengan teduh. Ia memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun. "Aku bisa memasukkan penisku kedalam lubangmu, tapi aku tidak dapat menghamilimu."

Bibir si mungil mengerucut dengan kepala yang tertunduk, tidak senang dengan ucapan Chanyeol. "Sedih sekali," suara Baekhyun terdengar parau. Namun setelahnya ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya. "Namun belum tau jika belum mencoba," kaki Baekhyun berjinjit untuk menjilat sudut bibir Chanyeol. "Benar bukan, Chanyeollie~"

Sial. Kalau begini Chanyeol _'kan_ jadi ingin membuktikannya.

.

.

Tanpa perlu berlama-lama menuju ranjangnya, Chanyeol memojokkan Baekhyun ppada pintu sesaat keduanya telah masuk kedalam kamarnya. Bibirnya dengan kasar melumat bibir Baekhyun, dan tangannya bergerak untuk menangkup bokong Baekhyun dan meremasnya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun tidak mengenakan celana dalam. Tapi siapa peduli, karena pada akhirnya bahan kecil tersebut tidak akan di perlukan.

Chanyeol merobek kain tipis kemeja Baekhyun, membuat tubuh Baekhyun polos tanpa sehelai benangpun di tengah musim dingin. Dan tanpa penghangat ruangan, Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun tidak akan merasakan dingin saat ini. Tubuh polos Baekhyun menjadi pemandangan indah bagi mata bulatnya, maka dari itu Chanyeol tidak akan melewatkan setiap sudut tubuh indah Baekhyun. Kulit putih mulusnya selalu menamjadi kesukaan Chanyeol. Apalagi puting memerah di dadanya yang membusung, pipi bokongnya yang sintal dan juga penis kecilnya yang mengacung.

Sangat sangat menggemaskan.

Chanyeol membebaskan penisnya yang sudah mengacung sejak melihat Baekhyun yang mencegat dirinya. Tanpa melepaskan pakaian dan celananya. Karena ia merasa bagai serang raja ketika dirinya masih berpakaian lengkap, sedangkan Baekhyun telanjang dengan tubuh lemasnya. Hal tersebut menjadi kebanggan untuk Chanyeol. Karena tidak mau berlama-lama, Chanyeol mengangkat satu kaki Baekhyun kemudian menggesekkan penisnya di depan lubang Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin langsung memasukkannya?"

Chanyeol menatap malas kearah Baekhyun. "Tentu. Aku tau kau sudah memasukkan 'mainan'mu sebelum aku datang, bukan?"

Senyuman Baekhyun berkembang. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku ingin bibirmu bermain di tubuhku~"

"Aku bisa melakukan itu sambil menggenjotmu, sayang."

 _JLEB_

" _AAHH_!"

Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol melesakkan penisnya masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun, membelah lubangnya yang sejak tadi sudah berkedut-kedut. Tidak hanya itu, Chanyeol juga tidak memberikan waktu bagi Baekhyun untuk bernafas. Ia memegang pinggul Baekhyun lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengeluar-masukkan penisnya menggesek dinding lubang Baekhyun. Sambil bergerak cepat, Chanyeol merendahkan dirinya untuk menempelkan bibirnya di leher Baekhyun. Menciumnya, menjilatnya, menyesapnya, dan mengigitnya. Tidak hanya di leher, Chanyeol juga menjulurkan lidahnya membasahi dada dan puting Baekhyun.

"Chanyeollie~ _aahh_ penismu sayang~ _aahh_."

"Hm?"

"Kurang _aahh_ cepat _uumhh_ payah~"

Tidak terima dengan ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh mungil tersebut lalu memojokkannya pada pintu kamarnya. Ia kembali memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun lalu menjambak rambutnya hingga kepala Baekhyun mendongak kebelakang dengan dada yang membusung.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau _aahh_ payah~ _AAHH_!"

Baekhyun mendesah keras hingga mata sipitnya menjadi putih karena Chanyeol menghentakkan kuat penisnya. Ia tersenyum puas menikmati gerakan Chanyeol yang semakin kasar dan acak. Dirinya tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang terhentak pada pintu. Karena kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol lebih ingin ia rasakan dibandingkan benturan di pintu.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun melayang karena Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dalam gendongannya. Tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka, Chanyeol melangkah menuju ranjangnya llalu membanting tubuh mereka di atas ranjang. Ia kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggenjot tubuh Baekhyun dengan cepat. Kedua kaki Baekhyun ia angkat tinggi-tinggi, membuat gerakannya menjadi lebih mudah. Suara kulit yang bertabrakan dan juga suara kasur yang berdecit saling bertabrakan dengan desahan Baekhyun yang semakin keras. Karenanya, Chanyeol dibuat gila. Gerakannya semakin tidak teratur, ia juga memiringkan tubuh Baekhyun tanpa menghentikan genjotannya.

"Chanyeol! _Aahh_... Chanyeol!"

" _Aahh_ Baekhyun..."

Keduanya mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersamaan. Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun kemudian menatap kearah lelaki mungil yang tengah mengatur nafasnya. Ia melepaskan menyatuan mereka.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini tiba-tiba?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya. Ia memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas dada Chanyeol. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin saja."

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya, bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun yang selalu tidak pernah di duga olehnya.

.

oOo

.

 _selamat maljum~_


End file.
